operationflashpointredriverfandomcom-20200214-history
Rifleman
The Rifleman is the USMC's Jack-of-all-trades. Versitle in multiple situations, he has the most variety of equipment than other classes. This is the only other class able to use the M-203 series grenade launcer (apart from the grenadier). This is the default class when the player starts. This Class is given to Kirby by default, unless changed via menu RIFLEMAN B-MODS T1 – COMBAT TRAINING This basic B-Mod increases combat experience. All marines start with this B-Mod. Equip it when you want to gain more experience for the Rifleman. Works in addition to any Survival Bonus earned to further boost experience gain. T2 – SUPPORT TRAINING Enhances weapon stability and suppression. Improves the Rifleman’s ability to heal fireteam members. This B-Mod improves the Rifleman’s suppression ability when using US assault rifles, allowing you to adopt a support gunner role. As a secondary effect this B-Mod improves the time it takes to heal fireteam members, and can be combined with the Support Pack Specialization to offer the fastest possible team healing. The following weapons benefit from this B-Mod: • M16A4 • M4A1 15 16 T3 – MARKSMAN TRAINING Enhances accuracy when firing from a stationary position and aimed response times. Improves vision range. This B-Mod improves the Rifleman’s sharpshooting ability with US assault rifles, allowing you to adopt a support sniper role. Equip it when you plan to engage your targets at range from a fortified position, or when using long range scopes. As a secondary effect the Rifleman’s improved vision allows him to identify enemy targets at longer ranges. It can be combined with the Assault Rifle Training Core Skill to further improve the Rifleman’s accuracy. The following weapons benefit from this B-Mod: • M16A4 • M4A1 T4 – ASSAULT TRAINING Improves unaimed accuracy and handling when mobile, perfect for rapid assaults. Increases M203 rounds. This B-Mod improves the Rifleman’s assault capabilities with US assault rifles, allowing you to adopt a secondary CQB impact role. Equip it when you plan to engage your targets up close and on the move with less time to aim. As a secondary effect this B-Mod also increases the number of M203 underslung grenades carried. It can be combined with the Assault Rifle Handling Core Skill to further improve mobile response times. The following weapons benefit from this B-Mod: • M16A4 with M203 • M4A1 with M203 T5 – COMBAT VET This improved B-Mod increases combat experience. This B-Mod provides even more combat experience. Equip it when you want to gain sufficient experience to max out the Rifleman. Works in addition to any Survival Bonus earned to further boost experience gain. RIFLEMAN SPECIALIZATIONS S1 – SUPPORT PACK Further improves the Rifleman’s ability to heal the fireteam. Reduces mine deployment times. This team focused general purpose Specialization enables the Rifleman to deploy mines and heal fireteam members more quickly. It can be combined with Support Training to make healing even faster. S2 – ENEMY WEAPON SPECIALIST Improves weapon reliability and generally improves handling and accuracy. Enemy weapons have a higher jam chance than US equivalents and have reduced ‘handling’ and ‘training’ characteristics. Equip this Sp ecialization when you want to enhance the effective use and reliability of all Insurgent and PLA assault rifles. The following PLA and Insurgent weapons benefit from this Specialization: • QSZ92 (pistol) • QBZ95 • QBZ03 • AK47 S3 – LIGHT ASSAULT GEAR Enhances armor and increases resilience so the Rifleman can stay in the fight longer. This Specialization enhances the Rifleman’s armor and allows him to take more punishment by offering medium level protection. Equip to increase your survivability and reduced bleed times, allowing you to fight longer before needing to patch wounds. S4 – RAPID RECOVERY Improves the Rifleman’s ability to heal himself. This Specialization allows the Rifleman to treat his own wounds more effectively. Equip it if you find you’re taking too many hits and need to heal yourself more often. S5 – ASSAULT RIFLE RELOADS Improves reload times. This Specialization decreases the time it takes to reload. Equip it if you find yourself coming up short in CQB situations and to minimize down time. The following weapons benefit from this Specialization: • M16A4 • M4A1 S6 – ASSAULT RIFLE AMMO PACK Provides additional ammunition, but reduces endurance recovery due to the additional load. This Specialization allows the Rifleman to carry more ammo. Equip it if you find yourself running short, or don’t want to seek out ammo crates or enemy weapons. A downside to carrying more ammo is that Endurance recovery is reduced by a small amount. The following weapons benefit from this Specialization: • M16A4 • M4A1 S7 – ASSAULT RIFLE AP ROUNDS Replaces the standard 5.56mm ball round with an armor piercing variant. This Specialization improves the stopping power of US assault rifles to more effectively take down targets. It also allows rounds to punch through weaker vehicle armor and thin walls. The following weapons benefit from this Specialization: • M16A4 • M4A1 17 18 Gallery Rifleman Class.JPG|The Rifleman's class Kirby shoots PLA guy.jpg|The Rifleman shooting a PLA Rifleman USMC sprint.jpg|The Rifleman and the Grenadier retreating Taylor KirbyAGL.jpg|The Rifleman on a Mk 19 Rifleman and Grenadier.jpg|The Rifleman and the Grenadier Category:Classes Category:USMC Classes